The present invention relates generally to painting accessories, and more particularly to accessories for preventing paint from dripping onto or otherwise coating molding and trim while painting a wall.
Molding extending along a wall adjacent to the floor and/or ceiling, and wooden trim framing doors and windows are common architectural features found in homes and buildings. For aesthetic reasons, it is typical for the molding and trim to be painted a different color than the major surface of the wall to which they are attached. Thus, in order to prevent paint being applied to a wall from dripping onto the molding or trim, it is necessary to position a barrier between the molding or trim and the wall.
Most often this barrier is created by adhering masking tape to the molding or trim at the interface of the wall. Although this tape barrier effectively protects molding and trim from being coated with the wall paint, it is difficult and time consuming to accurately run the tape along the entire length of the molding and trim, often requiring multiple efforts to properly align the tape. In addition, adhesive material sometimes remains on the molding and trim after the tape is removed, thereby requiring cleaning and/or scraping to remove the adhesive material. Accordingly, the time consuming, laborious effort of taping molding and trim is an undesirable procedure for creating a barrier to prevent paint being applied to a wall from dripping onto or otherwise coating the molding and trim.
A readily available alternative to taping is a spatula-like instrument that may be held in one hand by a painter at the interface of the wall and molding or trim, while he or she paints the wall with the other hand. Notwithstanding the inconvenience and dexterity needed to hold the tool in one hand while holding a brush or roller to paint the wall in the other hand, the blades on these tools are generally less than a foot long, thereby requiring it to be constantly moved during the course of painting the wall. As the blade is moved, often paint will drip onto its edge resulting in paint being transferred therefrom to the molding or trim. Thus, not only is use of this type of tool difficult, it is also ineffective in many instances.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a device that creates an effective barrier between a wall and the molding and trim attached thereto when the well is being painted.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a paint guard that may be easily and quickly attached to molding and trim in order to prevent paint from coating them as a result of paint dripping or splashing from a wall.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a paint guard that may be securely attached in complete covering relation to molding or trim without scratching or otherwise damaging the same.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a paint guard that prevents paint from dripping on floors in addition to a strip of molding to which the guard is attached.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.